Mistaken
by kanyon01
Summary: Frank has always seemed to love Gerard. However, the other doesn't seem as engaged in their relationship. Especially when rumors of a marriage begin to spread. How will Frank cope with this? Frerard One-Shot. Don't read if you don't like.


_-Frank's POV-_

Frank was getting annoyed, very annoyed in fact. Just a week ago, Gerard had been his, all his. They had been happily together, though of course in secret. But he'd already missed it. He'd missed brushing Gee's unkempt hair through his fingertips. He'd missed it when Gee lightly kissed him on the cheek. He'd missed secretly holding hands under the table, no matter how cheesy.

Because it was Gerard. He needn't elaborate further.

But all of that changed when Lindsey blew into town. The girl's black hair bobbed confidently on her shoulders, proving herself to every bystander. That was all it took to reel Gee in.

Then he no longer belonged to Frankie. The two slowly drifted apart, and for awhile, Frank sat back and took it. He accepted the heartbreak like you accept the fact that one day you'll die. He thought nothing of it because in simple terms, he'd numbed himself. But he wasn't going to sit back anymore. Rumors were spreading, and they certainly didn't reassure him.

Lindsey and Gerard were planning on eloping. That wasn't going to work out to well.

Currently, Frankie was watching TV in his empty apartment, steaming over the past. He sighed, flipping through the channels with nothing better to do. However, he got a knock at his door.

"It's me!" Rang Gee's voice. It always weirded Frank out how normal Gerard could act around him, despite everything. He grunted, for he didn't feel like getting up.

"Come in, it's probably open!" He shouted back. As expected, the door was unlocked and Gerard came bounding in.

"Hey." Frank muttered.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gee asked, sitting next to his companion on the couch. Frank stared blankly at the TV, pretending not to hear his friend.

"I said how's it going." Gerard repeated, seemingly annoyed.

"I hear you're getting married." Frank blurted, in an immature sounding voice. He could feel the surprise radiating off his companion. He was being pretty blunt after all, but who could blame him. He had nothing to lose now.

"Yeah.." Gee replied, awkwardly trailing off.

"Cool. So I guess we're over, huh? Thanks for telling me, by the way." Frankie replied sarcastically. He finally dared to look his friend in the eyes, and was surprised to find no expression in them whatsoever.

"What're you talking about?" Gerard replied, playing dumb. Frankie sat up straight, and got a few inches closer to his friend.

"I said, Thanks. For. Telling. Me. About. Our. Breakup. Do I need to spell it out?" He enunciated each word very slowly, whilst never breaking eye contact. Frank couldn't deny that his pride swelled greatly. It looked like he'd rendered his companion speechless. Or at least he'd thought so.

"We never had a relationship. I was just _kidding_ around with you." There was a certain sharpness to Gee's voice, as though he was trying to close the subject. He put special emphasis on the word kidding. Though it wasn't a joke, Frank laughed. He laughed so hard it hurt.

"People don't carry on jokes for years. They don't make out with you just for fun. Admit that you're in love with me more than _her._" The shorter retorted, emphasizing the word 'her' with pure disgust.

"I'm not." The taller replied.

"You're being such an idiot. You know you love me! I'm not just going to let you pretend nothing happened anymore. Something happened." Frankie replied, getting more smug with each word.

"Or this wouldn't be attractive to you." The crazy one added, before leaning forward to meet lips with his ex. They kissed for a little bit. Frank really missed feeling that...that feeling. The weird feeling in his stomach and chest. Like butterflies and fireworks at the same time. After a minute or so, Gerard slowly pulled away. He was utterly out of breath.

"You're a dick." He finally replied, crossing his arms childishly.

"Old news." The shorter shrugged it off.

"I do miss you..." Gerard confessed. "But, I have to marry her; I want to. She deserves to be happy. Ya know?" He finished.

"I get it." Frank replied, sinking slightly back. He couldn't deny that it felt like someone had just knocked the breath out of him.

"Got it." He added, awkwardly trying to fill the blank space.

The made eye contact, something was settled. Before either had to speak, Gee was getting up. He smiled sympathetically at his ex, then turned around and left the apartment. Silence followed, and it took Frank some time to process what had happened.

Nothing was changing. Not for him, never. Gerard _wanted _to marry her. He'd said it aloud. It was over with.

With a strangled sigh, Frank got up and shuffled to the fridge. He shoved a bag of popcorn in the microwave and waited a bit. When the machine beeped, he grabbed the bag by his fingertips, so as not to burn himself. Then he went into the living room again, and sunk into his spot on the couch. It felt kinda like he was in shock. He knew he had jut been rejected, but the pain hadn't set in quite yet. He finished his popcorn silently, then shut off the TV. He wanted to take a nap for some reason.

He moped into his bedroom, and plopped onto his bed. He lay on his back, with his arms spread out dramatically, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

When he awoke, it was nighttime.

Frank was angry. He thought he'd be hurt later, he'd expected it. But he didn't expect to feel pure rage and jealousy flooding through his veins. He pushed himself up off the bed, and paced around his room a bit. He raked a hand through his hair frustratingly, then rushed out of his room. On the way out the door, he grabbed his car keys. Frank got in his car and drove. He drove for awhile, until he made it to Gerard's.

He got out of his car and slammed the door shut behind him. The shorter strutted up to the door, and pounded on it furiously. The door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking Gerard. Frankie smirked slightly, then wasted no time. He punched the other straight in the face. Gee's reaction was somewhat delayed; His eyes widened in shock as he took time to process what was happening. As soon as it hit him, he punched Frank back. In a matter of seconds, Frank was straddling Gerard, furiously shaking him back and forth. He let out strangled cries.

"You're...such...an...ass...you...lead...me...on" He screeched as he punched Gee over and over. After he'd vented a fair amount, he stood up and fled the room. He couldn't get over the fact that Gerard hadn't even tried to fight back. Frank raked a hand through his hair anxiously. He couldn't remember when that'd first become a habit. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and viciously jerk him backwards.

"I'm sorry!" Gerard yelled, looking disheveled. Gee firmly gripped both of Frank's shoulders to keep him from averting his eyes.

"I really am." The taller added, out of breath. He held their position for a few more seconds, then slowly backed up. He turned around at the last possible second, then went back inside.

Frank was left reeling. He was stunned that he could get any apology out of the other, but he was still mad. In fact, he was fuming. He just couldn't seem to get any clear answer out of his companion. He growled and punched his car angrily. Though, there were already bruises forming on his knuckles, so it hurt. He sunk down onto to the cement, and let his head fall into his lap. Slowly, his anger transformed into pain. He cried the kind of tears that shake your whole body. Frank didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to feel like that. He just wanted to be okay.

_-Gee's POV-_

Gerard was so torn. He loved Frank, he really did. But, he wanted to be normal, to have a family. He didn't know what to tell his fellow band member, because he didn't know what to tell himself. Currently, he was standing on the porch of his house, watching Frank. Gee was hurt, his companion had beaten him pretty good. He would have fought back, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to.

The pure pain he'd heard in Frank's voice was enough to stop him. And now, gerard's heart was slowly breaking. He was witnessing Frank cry his eyes out. Gee couldn't dismiss the fact that it was all his fault. Frank felt like that because of him. Gerard stood there for a few more seconds, watching the scene. However, when Frank stopped crying, and looked up, Gee couldn't restrain himself. He strutted right over to the teen and pulled him up by the shirt.

"Whaa?" Frank's strangled cry escaped. Gerard cut the other off with a kiss. It was hard and sloppy, but it was enough to stop the other from sobbing. Frank froze dead in his tracks, not returning the kiss. Gee pulled away after a second more.

"Stop." He whispered, his face mere centimeters away from his companion's. Gerard swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.

"I love you." He muttered. Frank didn't react at first, then rage filled his eyes. He shoved Gee away.

"You expect me to just drop everything now that you finally confess? What do you take me for?" He yelled, highly offended. Gerard cringed.

"You have Lindsey anyway." Frank added, jealousy clear in his tone.

"I don't love her." Gerard whispered. Frank scoffed, then turned around and got into his car. He rolled down the window and leaned partially out. "You only get one of us. You have to choose." Frank replied, dead serious. Then he drove away.

Gerard was left standing alone on his driveway, utterly baffled.

_-Back to Frank-_

Frank couldn't believe what he'd heard. Gerard loved him. He pondered over this as he drove slowly back to his apartment. He felt completely drained, and suddenly tired again. As soon as he got home, he kicked off his shoes, grabbed a water, and settled on the couch. He relaxed and watched TV lazily for about an hour, but then he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Frank shuffled back into his bedroom, and collapsed onto his bed for the final time that night. As he drifted into sleep, he wondered about Gerard.

* * *

Bright sunlight shone through the curtains the next morning, waking Frank up. He sat up groaning, as his head was pounding violently. He shoved himself up and dragged himself to the kitchen. He popped a couple advil, dry, then went in the other room to take a shower. After he was dressed and clean, he felt vitally better.

His headache had faded, and his eyelids were heavy no longer. He felt greatly revitalized. Smiling to himself, Frank pulled on a pair of beaten converse, and walked out the front door. He hopped in the front seat of his car and drove to Mikey's house. The band was having like a meeting type thingy there. Once he arrived, he walked up the front door and knocked.

"It's Frankie!" He yelled.

"Come in!" Some voice on the other side yelled back. He turned the knob and pushed open the door. Frank wasn't surprised to see all other members of the band, though he was surprised that Lindsey was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was on a certain couch or chair, looking relaxed.

"Where's Lindsey?" He blurted, generally wanting to know. All of the other members looked at Gerard expectantly.

"I dumped her." He replied, shrugging slightly. Frank let out a little gasp of surprise, but went to sit down anyways. None of the other members knew anything of Gee and Frankie's history. After the little meet, Frank and Gerard were the last to leave. Frankie walked nervously out to his car, with his friend right behind him. He could feel Gee's eyes boring into his back.

Finally, he snapped. "What?"

"I want you." Gerard replied, smirking slightly. Frank was internally stunned, but he didn't let it show.

"Who wouldn't?" He replied sarcastically.

"Only someone stupid." Gee replied, frowning slightly.

"I can't deny that." Frank snorted. In a matter of seconds, the pair had gravitated towards each other. But instead of kissing, they simply hugged. Gerard's arms pulled Frank in gently.

"I'm sorry." He said, smiling sadly.

"It's alright..err the wedding's off right?" Frank asked, trying not to show that he was unsure.

"Of course." Gee replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both band members were smiling slightly.

"I love you." Frankie concluded.

"I love you too." Gerard replied. He kissed his companion on the cheek softly for reassurance.

_-Le End-_

* * *

**A/N: Welp, my first Frerad fic. Not the best, but oh well. There are probably more to come. And ya know what they say: practice makes perfect. So no worries. Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**


End file.
